sisterhood
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: Marron Pan Bra and Valease are in the Japan Army they re the special forces team that deals with highly dangerous mission. After a year of non stop successful missions they get a Six months leave to spend it with the ones they love before they go back in July
1. Chapter 1

Marron stoof there tied up surrounded by men with guyd she had on an camo sports Bra and cargos her hair was in a pony tail a few strands hanging out "Your surrounded no Plan ? he the cocky cambodian Leader asked her then slapped her she smiled "Oh You get a Pan"

*Dramtic Pause *

M-A-R-R-O-N A-k-A captain Droid Calls the shot once Broke A mans Hand for smacking her Ass

*Pause end*

thats when you could hear a Jeep aaproaching fast and heavy as the jeep swerve sand was everywear Marron closed her eyes and when she open them and as the dust clear she saw a women with thick brown hair in a green bikini and green Panties she hand gun holder straps on her high thighs pistol on one shot gun on the other and she had Ak-47s in each hands walking out of the smoke

*Dramtic Pause*

V-a-L-e-a-s-e A-k-A Looks she once seduce a Russian Drug lord then killed him afters

*Pause end "

she cocks her gun "hello boys " cambodian soilders started surronding her thats when you could hear a chopper coming from above you could see some one standing on the edge of the opening her blue pony tail blew to the side of her face she had on black spandex and black banduea she jump out the chopper with her arms and legs

*Dramtic pause *

B-R-A A-K-A Polite Mad Dog dont let the hips fool you shes lethal. she once flew a chopper in a blizzard and hurricane

*Pause ends *

the CH 47 crashes with a huge explosion as she lands behind Marron and untied her they quickly stand by each other Valease hands her a Ak

while the cambidians come to from tge explosion the leader yells "Enough enough kill them all " tge soilders began to blast as the girls duck and roll behind a rock Bra Grab her Ak stood up and began blasting all around her til the clips empty she ducks back down reloads the clips stood up and began shooting again once the second clip was empty she bent back down betwern Val and Marron "Theres at least 20 more Man and im out of anmo

"Oh theres always aplan "Marron smile then on que you could hear heavy machinery and girly voice shouting curses

Pan Blaze a way threw the woods on a Tank she was a the top shotting everything and everyone screaming "Take That Mother fuckerrrrrr "

*Dramtic Pause *

P-A-N A-K -A Bad Ass big gun Big Attitude

she had ontwo cross belts of bullets cover her chest with camo shorts her chest and voice shook as she shot at the enemie

after she finished there was only one Man left the human Traffican leader

pan got out her Tank and walked over to her Team "Well Well Girls looks like we have a survie "Pan says

"Who take and prostitue Japan teenage girls " Val said

"So what should we do captain ?"Bra asked Marron

Marron only laugh and said "Run" as she shiwed them a granade pin theb she threw it right by the Leader the girls ran with each arm swinging to give them more speed as their black boots hit the ground then boom the impact of the explosion made the jump in the air after they recover they got back to their feet and began to walk with tge fire behind them and the wind blowing their hair

T-H-E Z- T- E-A-M *Gun shot *


	2. Chapter 2

The girls walking into the airport in brown boots camo pants and shirt and camo hate eith back packs swung over their shoulder talking excitly happy to be back on Japan sweet ground the sunshine threw the airport as the girls saw their A waiting family everyone was there it was there first Vaction in a year it will a six months leave

you could see the chestnuts 18 and Krillen and their Baby boy Zack next to the Breifs You could see Bulmas Blue hair Trunks lavender one and Vegetas spikey black one Trunks was also holding little Pandora she had deep purple long hair and mixed blue of trunks and videls eyes yes Pan and Trunks dated before but between her job and hes they were really lonley and never seen each other so eventuallg Trunks ended it and next to the Briefs was the Sons Chi Chi Gohan Videl Goten Vals family wasnt there but thst was no surprise as long as Goten was there he was all she need

they all ran to each other Pan ran to Trunks and Grab her little girl she hugged her and held the back of her Head "Mommy Mommy look what i made you " Pandora handed Pan a paper saying welcome home mommy Pan eyes start to water as she walked away from the group holding her child she had missed her deeply

Marron ran to her father and hugged him "Dad Mom i missed you " She says as she steos vack from her father to hug her mother then she tickled her little Brother to maje him laugh after her aslaut on her little brother she hugged him he had the same mint eyes as her and dirty blonde hair "I missed you Zack how was your birthday ?"

"Awesome i got the flying helicopter you got me " Zack say

krillen chuckle "He hasnt stop playing with it since "

Bra

Hugged her mom

"Hey How are Bra ?" her nother ask with worry

"Im okay mom" they seperate Bulma still had the look of worry in her eyes so Bra turned to her Brother and smile "Trunks !" and he pick her up and hugged her to death "Sis i missed you " bra smiled "I miss you to wheres Pandora ?"

"Pan took her "

i nodd then i turn to my father "hey dad " he nods at me i know hes proud im in the army even though i never Train like a saiyan i was still fighting for thingd i believed in

i know my dad wants to talk to me but its to crowded ill have to wait till i go home i go back to talk to Trunks when Marron comes up and hugs him he hugs her back and its for a long time im standing there looking at them

"Val !" Goten exclaim "Goten !" she said and they began hugging and kissing and talking between them till chi chi cleared her throat and Val hugged her second family and began chatting with them when Bra walks up she hugs Videl Gohan Chi chi then she hugs Goten who hugs her back then turns back his attention on Val Bra goes Stand By Chi chi "How you been Chi ?" Bra asked

"Oh ive been babysitting that Pandora can be a hanful just like her mother "she chuckles i laugh then Pan walks up with Pandora in her Hand as soon as possible Bra snaches her away and begain kissing her cheek saying "Whos your favotite person "?" "Aunt Bra Aunt Bra " then Goten gasp "Pandora whos your favorite Person ?" he as as he appoarch Bra and the 3 year old Pandora look between Goten and Bra at least four times then she wrap her arms around Bras neck and huged her they were cheek to cheek smiling at Goten "Sworry Uncle Goten " Goten grabbed her out Bras hand as he tickled her "Aunt Bra Aunt Bra " Bra didnt feel like playing but sge was her only neiec so she tried to help her agasint Goten

Pan could hear her Baby girls laughter abdvit was the most beautiful thing that ever Graced her ears she was now hugging her Parents her mothet was Crying and Chi chi was telling her if all the adventure her and Pandora had Pan laugh for a while but then her eyes start to Burn on all the memories she missed of her daughter she looked to her right and she could see him talking to Marron she sighed mentally

after 20 more mintues of catching up Bulma clapped her hands and announced "Okay i think its time to go get something to eat i rentingvout a whole restraunt" Soon all the saiyans were rushing out of the door Gohan grab Pan Bags Trunks Grab Bras Krillen grabs Marrons and Goten gets Valease

At the restraunt

everyone sat a the long table on the right side were the briefs abd chestnuts on the left was the Sons

everyone chattec and ate Bra inly olayed with her food with her head resting with her elbow on the table Marron sat next to Trunks they divided the line between the chestnuts and Briefs they laugh and talk while Pan feed Pandora and staring at them eventually Trunks started a Pan and she stared back with a scowl till under the table she could feel his foot running up her leg and he smiled and she couldnt help but smile back

Marron And Val was talking its always been like that Me and Bra Marron and Val thats why Vals second in comand which i dont understand shes Human and could get hurt way worst then us but oh well im not here to think about work Pan looks at her daughter im here to spend thes six months with you Pandora looked up At her mom with spagettil sauce on her cheeks abd mouth ful while smiling but not showing here teeth Pan grabbed a Napkin and wiped her Face

after everyone was full Bulma oaid then we began walking out Videl had a sleepy Pandira in her arms before Pan could walk out the doors Trunks stop her

"Hey " he says

"Hey "Oan replys

"can i come over tonight ?" he asked with eyes tgat looked into her soul

"Yeah " Trunks tgen she walked out and Trunks behind her Pan Made eye contact with her father he shook his head then got un the sleek black car

Marron got home on her beautiful island as so as they landed she took of those boots and felt the sand on her feet she smiled later she shower gotting dress then Bathe Zack and put him to sleep after she left his room she went in the living room to see her Dad on the couch watching Tv she sat down next to him and rest her head on his shoulder

As soon as Valease Got to Chi chi house she threw her army stuff in Gotens hamper then shower she gotten out Brush her Teeth she put her hair in a pony then put on a white tank top with gray cotton boy shorts she walked out the bathroom into Gotens room there he was shirtless Waiting for her she walked slowly by him till she reachef his side of the bed and she lingered there till he Grab her Waist and pull her under him he looked in her eyes and kissed her she kissed back "I love you Val " her eyes got watery "I love you to "

Bra webt home to CC her father told her theyll talk in the morning she nodded then took a long hot bath then went to bed she laid there silently letting the tears fall as she though of him

flash back

Bra and Valease Were buying fruit in a market in Iraq chatting and talking when they hear "Excuse me Ms Whats a pretty Women like you doing in the army ?" Bra turned around to see a man with a white ivory complextion Dark hair dark eyes and Drak beard he had a body if a model standing 6 ft tall her eyes lowered as she checked him out when Val shoved her " dont let the looks fool you "Val say he laughs then Turns to look at Bra "Whats your name bonita ?" he asked with a cuban accent "Bra " She says its all she could get out he grabs and kisses her hands "Im Estaban "

end of flash back

Bra cried till she went to sleep

Pan had just gotten to her apartmen she put Pandora to sleep in her Purole room then took a hot shower she love the feeling of the hot watervruning through her ears and hair and naked body after her shower she went to her dresser its been a year since she been there she grrabs pink and yellow atletic shorts and a bkack tank she goes into her living room and look at the barely used house she then she heard the door bell and there he was Trunks with hes hands in his pockets and black beanie on looking at her with a sorry but lustful look she started him then let him in after a few inches in the house he closed the door and swooped her up bridal style her thighs flapped whrn he dad that he bent his neck down and kissed her she kissed back as he carried her to her room . she missef him and she hated it . soon they were making mad passionate love Trunks kept telling her how much he missed her and shell moan out i miss you to she climax then him falling on top of her body trembling once he caught his breath he got on his elbows and look at her in her eyes and he scearched her eyes looking for something for what she didnt know but i gues he didnt find it he climb off top of her and got dress she sat up with the covers covering herself

he looked at her before leaving "I dont want to give Pandora tge wrong idea " she shook her head and he left oan laid down and look at the ceiling till she feel asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Valease

Val and Goten Laid face to face side to side staring at each other in the white covers as the sun shined in she smiled at him he smiled right back he put his hand slowly on her side and made his way down to her waist and pulled her closer and their lips connected deeply and longingly she pulled away slowly and looked at her he took in her beauty and just shook his head at her she was breath taking she climbed on top of him and kissed him for a while then pulled away and looked him in the eye she showed him just how much she missed him that morning later

Val was getting out her shower Goten had already took his she walked out his room into the hallway into the dining room there were Chi Chi and Goten sitting at the table Val took a sit next to her mother in law with her Man across from her he had on a suit glasses and a news paper in his hand Val smiled at him he looked handsome he felt her eyes on hin and looked up and rasied an eyebrow she bit her lip he shook his head she covered her face with her hands and thats when Chi Chi got up and said "Get a room " and left Val cheeks turned light crimson Thats when Goten rosed his watc h and looked at the time

"I gotta go " he says while putting down the newspaper and getting up

"Where you going?" Val asked confused

he smiled "Too work " grabbing his breif case off the counter

"Well what do i do today ?" she asked

"Stay here "he kissed her lips and heads out " Bye honey" he says

honey ? What the heck is that ! "Bye Babe"she says

* * *

Val spent the day Unpacking and cleaning in other words bored out her mind after she un packed and organized Goten closet she was sitting down watching Tv something she never did she even called Pan but she didnt answer must be busy with Pandora Val was starting to get restless sitting on the couch with her stomach out and arms at her side

Chi chi came into the family room and saw her younger daughter in law she could she the girl had cleaned mopped and dust everything "Valease dear would you like to help with dinner ?" Val looked up excited and said "Yes !"

After 3 bags of rice six pounds of orange chicken and a salad and dinner was ready and Val did the salad all by herself

after the girls ate they sat and talked and laughed about old times once the laughter settled down Val face became worried "When does he come home ?" Val asked her mother in law "11:30 ish Calm down honey he'll be here "

Val smiled "Its just i miss him you know its been a while "

Chi chi studied the girl for a while then asked her "Whats it like ?"

"Whats what like?"Val asked confused

"Your job "chi chi asked

then you can see a twinkle in Val as she looks up and smike into dreamland and the worry of Goten not being there is gone

"Its beautiful uet ugly its a rush but to save a young girl or women or the children its all worth it its all worth the risk " she goes on and on and Chi chi continues to study her she seen that twinkle in Vals eye before her poor son her Poor poor Son

after a whike Chi chi went to bed Val cleaned up and showered so time can past by fast she had just a t-shirt waiting for him

its 12 when Goten gets home he eats and showers in the main bathroom walks back to his bedroom with s towell over his waist he walks in and see Vl reading a book stops and bite his lips

"You are so sexy " he says she looks up put the book down smile so big at him she notice what hes wearing and smirk and look at him slyly "You know its prefect just lose the towell" she said referring to his out ffit Goten laugh at her there was a time when her boldness made him blush and she always tried to get hes cheeks red , but now he was use to her and not tht he mind anyway.

he dropped it and she blushed he put his hnds behinde his head s she look at him

"Come here " she says

Goten was making love to his beautiful girlfriend they were half way into it wheb she whisper "Goten wait " he look at her but didnt stop

"We need Protectin" she say breathing heavily

he grab her arms from under her arm pit and wrap them around his neck then kissed her neck while saying "baby i missed you i want to feel you" in between kisses

she was having trouble he was seducing her and it was working "But i havent Got my Birth cintrol yet " she tries to tell him

he becgan kissing her neck again "Please Valease just for tonight " he pleaded "I need you" and after that she gave up

after a while Chi Chi goea to bed Val puts up Gotens food she turns out the light then


End file.
